Cendruillion
by Awako
Summary: UA. Thranduil est fils d'un comte riche et talentueux. Quand son père se remarie, son beau-père et ses deux beaux-frères se servent de lui comme de leur souillon, et le renomme Cendruillion. L'espoir renait quand le prince Elrond organise un bal dans son château... Ma version du conte de Cendrillon, avec mon Thranduil adoré !


Bonjour bonjour !

Cela fait très très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, mais je compte m'y remettre très sérieusement. Je poste donc en premier lieu sur un de mes pairings préférés : Thranduil X Elrond. J'ai piqué les personnages pour les mettre à ma sauce dans le comte de Cendrillon. C'est un exercice que je faisais assez régulièrement à une époque, avec une amie. Je me souviens que Legolas faisait une très belle Raiponce... Si cette fic plait, peut-être que j'en posterai d'autres, avec un autre pairing (ou pas ?), mélangé à un autre comte ! En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fic, et j'espère qu'elle sera appréciée à la lecture !

 **Titre :** Cendruillion

 **Rated :** K+ parce qu'il y a deux hommes qui s'embrassent, et que ça peut choquer il parait

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent tous à J.R.R Tolkien et à ses descendants, l'histoire originale de Cendrillon est de Charles Perrault, et je m'inspire assez du film d'animation de Disney sorti en 1950, ainsi que du film, de Disney toujours, sorti en 2015

 **Warning : /!\** cette fiction contient une relation amoureuse entre deux hommes. Homophobes, vous voilà prévenus. Mais il n'y a plus d'homophobes sur , si ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était une fois, dans un royaume très lointain, un jeune et beau jeune homme nommé Thranduil. Il était le fils du riche et puissant comte Oropher. Ils habitaient tous deux un petit manoir en bordure de la forêt du palais. Le comte était grand, élancé, très habile en politique comme en économie, et avait dans sa jeunesse énormément voyagé. Son fils, lui, avait reçu une éducation semblable à celle d'un prince, mais il s'était rapidement tourné vers les arts, tels que la danse, la peinture, et le chant. Quand il eut quatorze ans, son père ramena de son voyage un nouvel époux, qu'il disait avoir épousé par amour, mais il confia à Thranduil un soir, qu'il l'avait épousé pour empêcher une guerre entre la famille royale et les hauts-placés du royaume où il avait voyagé. Son époux se nommait Thorin, et il était déjà père de deux enfants, Kili et Fili. Même s'il ne leur faisait pas totalement confiance, Thranduil se montra toujours gentil et poli avec eux, les acceptant dans sa famille comme le lui avait demandé son père.

Grâce à son succès lors de diverses affaires économiques, qui sauvèrent le royaume de la crise financière, Oropher fut admis au palais du roi Gil-Galad, et, très vite, le roi et le comte sympathisèrent plus que leur rang le leur permettait. Ainsi, le comte devint l'amant du roi, et résida presque exclusivement au château. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour son fils, qu'il savait entre les mains de Thorin. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Thorin et ses fils avaient réduit Thranduil en esclavage. Jaloux de la pureté du jeune homme, âgé désormais de dix-huit ans, son beau-père et ses beaux-frères l'avaient viré de sa chambre, et envoyé sous les combles, dans le grenier de l'une des tours du manoir. Quand il en descendait, Thranduil était obligé de récurer chaque pièce de la maison, de nettoyer, cuisiner, laver, astiquer toute la demeure. Jamais il ne se dressa contre son beau-père, trop intimidé pour ça. Thorin dépensait la fortune de la maison d'Oropher dans des vêtements trop chics et dans de grandes fêtes. Thranduil était souvent obligé de nettoyer jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit, si bien qu'il finissait par s'endormir au coin de la cheminée. Un matin qu'il s'y était justement endormi, Kili et Fili le surprirent avec de la cendre plein de visage, et, après s'être longuement moqué de lui, ne l'appelèrent plus que Cendruillion, tant et si bien que Thorin le renomma comme tel également. Ce surnom humiliant fit de nombreuses fois pleurer le jeune homme blond, qui ne reprenait espoir qu'en regardant par sa fenêtre, en observant le palais de pierres blanches qui brillait à plusieurs lieues de là, et en se disant que son père, lui, devait être heureux, et qu'un jour, il reviendrait forcément le chercher. Cela ne pouvait être autrement.

Un matin d'hiver, où Thranduil nettoyait en grelottant les vitres extérieures du manoir, le destin décida de lui jouer un petit tour. Un messager du palais se présenta aux portes du manoir. Il confia une invitation à Thranduil, et repartit. Sans l'ouvrir, le jeune homme s'empressa de la porter à Thorin, qui la lut à voix haute : le roi Gil-Galad cherchait à marier son fils, le prince Elrond. Ainsi, tous les hommes et toutes les femmes à marier du royaume étaient conviés à un bal qui aurait lieu le lendemain soir. Alors que Kili et Fili hurlaient déjà de joie, mimant des révérences au prince, et des baisers un brin trop langoureux, Thranduil retourna à ses tâches le cœur léger. Il n'osa faire part de son allégresse à sa belle-famille, de peur qu'on lui interdise de les accompagner au palais. Car, oui, il était convié. Et bien qu'il ne porte que peu d'intérêts au prince, c'était pour lui l'occasion d'enfin revoir son père, et rien au monde ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux. Il astiqua avec plus d'ardeur la maison pendant toute la journée, et toute la journée du lendemain, ne s'arrêtant que pour aider ses frères à trouver la tenue parfaite, et à se préparer pour le bal. Quelques minutes avant le départ, Thranduil monta à sa chambre, et enfila une séduisante tenue de couleur argentée, aux motifs rouge sombre, il se coiffa, et rejoignit Thorin, Kili et Fili sur le perron. Quand il aperçut Thranduil, rayonnant de joie et de beauté, Thorin ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer que c'était là l'occasion pour Thranduil de le trahir et de filer retrouver son père, et de dénoncer les dépenses gargantuesque de son nouvel époux. Alors Thorin et ses fils déchirèrent la tenue du pauvre fils d'Oropher, et le laissèrent presque nu devant leur maison. Thranduil les regarda partir, leurs rires remplissant le silence de la nuit d'hiver. Puis, il s'enfuit dans ses jardins, et il s'effondra sur un banc en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Tout ce qu'il avait jamais souhaité, c'était de revoir son père, et de le prendre dans ses bras, d'enfin sentir que quelqu'un l'aimait… Le vent froid hivernal lui brûlait la peau, mais cela lui importait peu. « Après tout, je peux bien mourir… Qui s'en soucierait ? », pensa-t-il dans sa détresse.

« Allons mon chou, moi, je m'en soucierai ! Tu ne voudrais pas faire de peine à ton pauvre parrain, si ? »

Thranduil sursauta et se releva sur ses petits pieds nus et gelés. Un homme se tenait devant lui. Il avait des oreilles pointues, des yeux d'un bleu tels deux aigues-marines, pétillants de vie, et une longue chevelure d'or, qui lui tombait jusque dans le bas du dos. Il était habillé d'un élégant smoking doré, et tenait dans sa main une longue baguette magique, d'or elle aussi.

« Mon…mon parrain ? », bégaya Thranduil sans comprendre.

« Mais oui mon chou ! Ton parrain la bonne fée, Glorfindel ! Je comprends que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi, ton baptême remonte à loin désormais… Mais ne perdons pas trop de temps avec ça. Le bal n'attendra pas toute la nuit, nom d'un Warg ! »

Thranduil écarquilla les yeux. Il devait halluciner, c'était impossible autrement… Et pourtant, Glorfindel se tourna vers le potager, comme s'il faisait son marché :

« Voyons ce que nous avons là… Un plant de tomates, oui, mais ce n'est définitivement pas la saison… Une aubergine, mmh, pas mal, mais le violet n'ira pas du tout à ton teint… Oh, des haricots ! Trop petits, bien trop petits… Et presque gelés avec ça… Non, non, c'est un bal chez le prince, on ne peut pas se permettre d'y venir en courgette, c'est impensable… »

Alors qu'il continuait à déblatérer des paroles illogiques sur les légumes de saisons, Thranduil se surprit à sourire. Il avait retrouvé espoir… Même si son espoir tenait dans une personne qui parlait aux légumes, Thranduil avait bizarrement confiance en lui, sans arriver à s'expliquer pourquoi… Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit son parrain crier :

« Eurêka ! J'ai trouvé ! Une citrouille pardi ! »

Il remua agilement sa baguette, et une nuée d'étincelle en jaillit pour aller s'écraser contre une grosse citrouille, qui se mit à enfler, et à blanchir, jusqu'à se transformer en un immense carrosse blanc et doré, en forme de citrouille. Thranduil poussa une exclamation de surprise.

« Mais c'est…c'est… », commença-t-il sans savoir quel mot pouvait qualifier une telle merveille.

« C'est une citrouille, en effet. Si cela ne te va pas, plains-toi au prince ! C'était ça ou un brocoli ! Je fais avec ce qu'on me donne, moi, enfin ! », râla l'elfe aux cheveux doré, tandis que Thranduil riait à ses mots, partagé entre l'hilarité et l'étonnement. « Bon, un carrosse, c'est fait. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait tirer ce carrosse… Tiens, mais c'est une famille de souris là-bas ! »

Thranduil leva des yeux surpris vers son parrain. Des souris ? Pour tirer un carrosse ? Cette fois, Thranduil cria quand le jet d'étincelles frappa de plein fouet les souris, qui devinrent six magnifiques chevaux blancs. Glorfindel les attacha tranquillement au carrosse en commentant :

« La quatre chevaux est dépassée depuis au moins une décennie, mon chou. Six chevaux, c'est un minimum quand on veut se faire remarquer. Et puis, ça va bien plus vite. »

Le fils d'Oropher alla doucement caresser la crinière du premier cheval, croyant définitivement à un rêve. C'est avec un brin moins de surprise, qu'il vit son parrain transformer deux colombes, retardataires de la migration, en un cocher et un valet. Puis, Glorfindel prit Thranduil par la main et le fit tourner sur lui-même, tout en réfléchissant à voix haute.

« Voyons, voyons… Tes couleurs sont le gris et le rouge, ça coule sous le sens, mais là, nous allons séduire le prince, il ne s'agit pas juste de s'habiller normalement… Et puis, il ne faudrait pas être reconnu par ta famille, ce serait trop de risques inutiles… Du vert ? Oh non, pas du vert, pas pour un bal ? Du blanc ? Une robe de mariée pendant qu'on y est… Réfléchis, Glorfindel, réfléchis… Fais-moi voir tes yeux ? Oh oui, parfait ! Nous irons sur du bleu ! »

Alors que Thranduil levait un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension, Glorfindel déposa sur les lèvres figées du jeune homme un rapide baisé, avant de reculer. La poudre de fée sur les lèvres de Thranduil se dispersa autour de lui, se répandant comme un nuage tourbillonnant, et faisant apparaître autour de lui une longue et belle robe bleue, avec de nombreux volants et des reflets d'argents. Les cheveux de Thranduil se relevèrent en un élégant chignon, un collier de perles se para autour de son cou. Ses lèvres prirent la teinte rosée d'un rouge à lèvres, et ses cils s'allongèrent sous l'effet d'un mascara. Un fin trait de crayon souligna également son regard. Enfin, des pantoufles de verre vinrent sous ses pieds. Thranduil courut jusqu'au petit étang du manoir s'observer. Il en eut les larmes aux yeux.

« Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi beau… Merci, merci infiniment… »

« Tu as toujours été beau, Thranduil. », le rassura son parrain. « Maintenant écoute moi bien. Ce sortilège ne durera uniquement que jusqu'au douzième coup de minuit. Après ce dernier, le charme se rompu. Carrosse redeviendra citrouille, chevaux redeviendront souris, et robe redeviendra guenilles. »

« Oui, je serai rentré à minuit… C'est bien plus que tout ce dont j'ai pu rêver, plus que ce que je n'aurai jamais souhaité… Je vais enfin revoir mon père… Merci encore, cher parrain… », dit Thranduil en essuyant le coin de ses yeux pour éviter de pleurer.

« Ne fais pas couler ton beau maquillage ! Et maintenant, file ! Allez, bon vent ! Et soit heureux ! », conclut Glorfindel en l'aidant à monter dans le carrosse. Il le regarda partir, avant de disparaitre, un sourire aux lèvres.

Après quelques minutes de trajet, Thranduil put descendre du carrosse devant le palais. Son cœur battait la chamade devant la magnificence du palais royal. Il monta doucement les marches en tenant sa robe, et s'avança vers la salle de bal. Il s'approcha doucement, la main contre un mur. Il resta près de ce coin de mur, à observer. Il y avait énormément de gens… Cela l'intimidait un peu… Alors qu'il songeait à faire demi-tour et à demander à un valet de lui faire appeler son père, un homme s'avança vers lui. Et le cœur de Thranduil rata un battement. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau violet et noir, et ses longs cheveux noirs reposaient sur ses épaules. Il s'inclina en une révérence poli devant Thranduil, ce que Thranduil se dépêcha de lui rendre, s'inclinant plus bas que nécessaire. Le bel inconnu lui prit doucement la main pour le relever.

« J'ignore tout de vous… », dit-il à un Thranduil figé par l'émotion. « Pourtant, quand mon regard s'est posé sur vous, j'ai su qu'il fallait que je vienne vous parler… Sinon je l'aurai regretté toute ma vie… Accepteriez-vous de m'accorder ma première danse ? »

« Une danse, ou deux, ou autant que vous voudrez … », lui répondit Thranduil, complètement sous le charme.

C'est avec bien plus de confiance en lui que Thranduil alla danser avec son bel inconnu. Ils dansèrent ensemble de nombreuses valses, et Thranduil entendit plusieurs éloges sur sa tenue, et sur le ''couple'' qu'il formait avec cet inconnu. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour ce bel homme. Après plusieurs danses, ils allèrent boire un verre en échangeant quelques mots et quelques rires. L'inconnu emmena Thranduil sur l'un des balcons déserts, et, malgré le froid, ils dansèrent une rumba sensuelle à l'abri de tous les regards, sur ce balcon. À la fin de la danse, ils descendirent dans les jardins se balader. Thranduil frissonna de froid dans sa petite robe, et son bel inconnu se dépêcha d'enlever sa veste et de lui passer autour des épaules. Thranduil, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, passa son bras autour de celui du jeune homme aux cheveux de jais, et marcha, collé à lui, tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Il aurait aimé que cela dure éternellement… Ils s'assirent sur un banc quelques instants, et Thranduil posa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'inconnu. Alors qu'il sentait le visage de son vis-à-vis se rapprocher du sien, et qu'il fermait les yeux doucement, prêt à l'embrasser, il sursauta et se redressa en entendant le premier coup de minuit de l'horloge du palais.

« Par les Valars… Il est déjà minuit ! », s'exclama-t-il en se levant, rompant toute connexion avec l'homme aux cheveux noirs, qui se leva à son tour, surpris.

« En effet… Et alors ? », s'enquit-il, soudainement inquiet.

« Je…je dois partir, je… », bafouilla Thranduil, à la recherche d'une excuse. « Je n'ai pas vu mon père, et… Le Prince. Je n'ai pas vu le Prince… »

« Le prince ? », demanda l'inconnu en reprenant sa main, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Il me sera facile de vous le présenter… »

« Vous ne comprenez pas… », grimaça Thranduil en entendant le second coup de minuit, enlevant sa main de celle de son bel inconnu. « J'adorerai rester, je vous le jure… Mais je dois partir. Au revoir… »

Laissant l'homme plus étonné que jamais, Thranduil s'enfuit en courant vers l'intérieur du palais. Il entendait l'horloge le rattraper, et il traversa la salle en courant. Il leva les yeux vers le balcon royal, et, un instant, il ralentit. Son père était au balcon avec le roi, et il posa les yeux sur lui. Thranduil aurait voulu hurler de joie, lui crier que c'était lui, son fils adoré. Mais il entendit derrière lui :

« Gardes ! Rattrapez-le ! »

Il jeta un regard derrière lui, un dernier regard à son père, et, sous le cinquième coup de l'horloge, se remit à courir vers son carrosse. En descendant les escaliers, Thranduil perdit une pantoufle de verre, mais il s'en moquait. À peine assis dedans que le cocher démarra au quart de tour. Quand le douzième coup de minuit sonna, il était au milieu de ses bois, qu'il connaissait par cœur, assis sur sa citrouille, entouré de ses souris, les colombes s'envolant plus loin. Il reprit doucement son souffle. Il n'avait pas été suivi, il était donc sauf. Il se regarda, et découvrit que, par-dessus ses guenilles, se trouvait toujours le manteau de son bel inconnu. Et à son pied gauche, la deuxième pantoufle de verre. Il prit la chaussure dans sa main, et se blottit quelques instants dans la veste violette et noire, humant le parfum de son cavalier de bal. Son parfum était un subtil mélange de thym, et de bois. Thranduil se remémora les nombreuses danses qu'ils avaient faites, notamment la rumba sur le balcon, qui avait fait chavirer son cœur. Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas son nom, il aimait ce bel inconnu de tout son être… Il avait à peine vu son père, et pourtant, il n'aurait changé cette soirée pour rien au monde, tant tout avait été parfait… Alors qu'il finissait le chemin à pied, il regarda le ciel et murmura, à l'intention de son parrain, mais aussi du bel inconnu, bien qu'il ne puisse l'entendre :

« Merci beaucoup… »

* * *

Au palais, c'était branle-bas de combat. Le roi Gil-Galad, secondé par le comte Oropher, s'étaient retirés dans la salle du trône, où ils y avaient été rejoints par le prince Elrond. Gil-Galad, après quelques minutes de silence, lui hurla :

« Parmi toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, il a fallu que tu ne danses qu'avec une seule d'entre elles, et qu'elle disparaisse au milieu de la soirée ! As-tu perdu l'esprit ?! »

Elrond, à qui on avait ramené un nouveau manteau, secoua simplement la tête.

« Quand je l'ai vu, je savais que c'était lui. Il a été charmant. Il danse magnifiquement bien, il est beau, gentil, agréable… Je n'en veux aucun ou aucune autre. Il est celui qui a fait chavirer mon cœur… »

« Et mes héritiers, alors ?! », fulmina Gil-Galad.

« Avec tout mon respect, père, je ferai comme vous l'avez fait. J'adopterai un héritier, et l'élèverai comme mon fils, s'il peut avoir pour deuxième père un homme aussi charmant que mon compagnon de bal de ce soir… »

Gil-Galad se frotta les tempes, puis soupira.

« Fort bien. Qui est-il ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée… »

Gil-Galad fit un effort surhumain pour garder son calme, sous l'œil amusé d'Oropher. Elrond se dépêcha d'enchainer :

« Néanmoins, j'ai ceci… », dit-il en sortant la pantoufle de verre. « Il l'a perdu en descendant les marches du palais. La taille est trop petite pour aller à n'importe qui, la chaussure a été faite sur mesure… »

« Et que veux-tu que j'en fasse ? », demanda Gil-Galad d'un air excédé. « La faire essayer à tout le royaume ? Elle peut aller à n'importe qui ! »

« Non. », répondit simplement Elrond. « Elle n'ira qu'à lui. Et dans le cas contraire… Je m'engage à épouser la première personne à qui cette chaussure ira. Qu'elle soit homme ou femme, de sang royal ou simple plébéien, j'épouserai le premier ou la première à pouvoir enfiler cette chaussure. »

Après quelques secondes de surprise, Gil-Galad hocha la tête et fit prévenir les messagers de faire passer la nouvelle dans tout le royaume. Il fit également préparer une escorte spéciale pour que la pantoufle puisse retrouver…pied à sa chaussure ? Une fois ses ordres donnés, et le prince parti se coucher, Gil-Galad regarda son amant. Oropher était à ce moment pensif. Le roi lui prit la main :

« Quelque chose vous tracasse, mon ami ? », lui demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien, ce soir, j'ai vu mon époux et ses deux fils, mais je n'ai pas vu le mien… Je m'inquiète pour lui… », déclara Oropher, toujours pensif. « De plus, j'ai croisé le regard de l'inconnu quand il fuyait, et il a semblé me reconnaitre… Et son regard triste m'a rappelé quelque chose… »

Gil-Galad lui prit doucement la main, et lui sourit pour le rassurer. Le lendemain, la nouvelle avait déjà traversé tout le royaume. Une lettre arriva dans les mains de Thorin, qui la lut à ses deux fils, tandis que Thranduil amenait un panier de linge vers la laverie, passant derrière eux.

« Le prince épousera la première personne à pouvoir chausser la pantoufle de verre qu'a perdu son stupide inconnu hier soir ! L'escorte devrait arriver chez nous dès cet après-midi ! », s'exclama Thorin.

Kili et Fili jubilèrent en pensant avoir leurs chances, mais un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière eux. Thranduil avait lâché le panier à linge, comme pétrifié. Il se dépêcha de tout ramasser, sous les railleries de ses frères, et partit à la laverie. Il tremblait. Le prince avait récupéré sa pantoufle. Or, la seule personne qui l'avait suivi pendant sa fuite, était son bel inconnu… Il avait donc passé la soirée en compagnie du prince Elrond, sans même le savoir… Et l'escorte allait arriver dans l'après-midi… Il regarda ses haillons avec tristesse. Puis, une illumination lui vint. Le manteau ! Le manteau du prince ! Il allait pouvoir l'enfiler, cela prouverait qu'il était l'inconnu ! Il laissa le linge où il était, et fila à sa chambre, en haut de sa tour, retrouver la pantoufle et le manteau qu'il avait caché. Il s'installa ensuite à sa coiffeuse et commença à nettoyer son visage et à brosser ses cheveux du mieux qu'il put, le manteau sur ses épaules, jusqu'à observer, dans le reflet de son miroir, Thorin dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte. Il poussa un cri, et se leva d'un bond, pour se précipiter sur la porte, mais il était trop tard. Thorin la claqua et la ferma à double tour. Thranduil tapa sur la porte en suppliant son beau-père. Thorin lui répondit :

« Qu'est-ce que tu osais t'imaginer ? Que tu étais assez bien pour le Prince ? Tu crois que je ne t'avais pas reconnu, lors du bal ? Un peu de maquillage ne peut cacher ta laideur. Tu n'as pas de sang noble, tu n'as plus de richesse, tu n'as plus rien ! Tu resteras éternellement dans ce manoir, et tu me serviras à tout jamais ! Ton père ne remettra plus jamais les pieds ici, ou s'il le fait, je le tuerai ! Tu n'as plus aucun espoir de t'en sortir ! PLUS AUCUN ! »

Thranduil en tomba à genoux sur le sol. Il avait toujours tout fait pour être sympathique avec sa nouvelle famille. Mais jamais, jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu, ni entendu autant de méchanceté. Il appuya sa tête contre la porte, et se mit à pleurer. Ses rêves et ses espoirs étaient anéantis. Il se releva pour aller s'asseoir à sa fenêtre, et il se laissa aller à sangloter en regardant le château, où son père était heureux… Cela ne suffisait plus à lui donner espoir… Car il n'y avait désormais plus aucun espoir qu'il revoit un jour le Prince Elrond… Il enfouit sa tête dans les manches du manteau, humant la douce odeur de thym boisée, et se mit à pleurer de plus bel.

L'escorte arriva au niveau du manoir. Le valet fit essayer la chaussure à Kili, puis à Fili, sans succès. Alors que les deux fils boudaient, le valet demanda à Thorin s'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la demeure. Thorin lui répondit que non, et les raccompagna à la porte. Lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre. En effet, à la fenêtre, Thranduil s'était mis à chanter. Il chantait une berceuse que son père lui chantait enfant. Il se trouve que le comte avait pour habitude de la chanter également, dans les couloirs du palais. Le valet, reconnaissant la douce mélodie, demanda à voir la personne qui chantait. Thorin, piégé, donna la clé à Kili et Fili, et leur dit de descendre Cendruillion, mais leur précisa de le priver de sa veste. Ils descendirent le pauvre Thranduil, qui était pauvrement habillé. Un vent frais s'était levé, et il grelottait, encore tremblotant de ses nombreux sanglots. Le valet approchait avec la chaussure, mais Thorin eut la bonne idée de le faire tomber, faisant ainsi chuter la pantoufle, qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Alors que le valet se lamentait, se demandant comment le roi allait-il le tuer, une petite voix demanda :

« Votre Grâce… Si vous me laissez aller chercher mon manteau, dont mes frères m'ont privé, la deuxième chaussure est dans l'une des poches… »

Sous la surprise générale, le valet acquiesça, heureux d'avoir retrouvé la bonne personne, quand soudain…

« Espèce de vermine ! Petite garce infâme ! Sale catin ! »

Thranduil se prit une énorme gifle, le faisant vaciller. Thorin l'attrapa par la gorge et le plaqua au mur.

« Tu es Cendruillion, et tu seras pour toujours Cendruillion ! Une souillon comme toi ne deviendra jamais princesse ! Que ferait le prince de toi ?! »

« Pourquoi ne pas le lui demander en personne ? »

Thorin se retourna vers l'un des gardes, qui venait de parler. Il enleva son casque, et laissa ses cheveux noirs retomber sur ses épaules. Thranduil eut un hoquet de surprise, et des larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues. Le prince Elrond, d'une voix très calme, déclara :

« Gardes, emparez-vous de ces trois hommes. Valet, je te prie, aide donc ce charmant jeune homme à se couvrir de son manteau. »

Il adressa un sourire bienveillant à Thranduil, qui le remercia du regard. Il s'éclipsa dans la maison avec le valet, et revint quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu du manteau violet et noir du prince. De l'une des poches, il en sortit la pantoufle de verre, et la tendit au prince. Elrond la prit doucement, et s'agenouilla. Il prit doucement la cheville de Thranduil dans sa main, soulevant son pied, et y passa avec tendresse la chaussure. En se relevant, il constata que les joues de Thranduil étaient trempées. Il souriait, tout en pleurant.

« Puis-je enfin savoir votre nom ? », lui demanda Elrond en séchant ses larmes.

« Thranduil… Thranduil Oropherion, votre altesse… », lui répondit en reniflant Thranduil. Elrond le regarda en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Par les Valars, vous êtes fils du comte Oropher, et vous étiez traité de la sorte ? Je punirai ses odieux personnages, ils seront pendus dès demain ! »

« Non ! », s'écria Thranduil, puis, devant l'air surpris du prince, il souffla. « Non, mon père ne voudrait pas ça… Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait en pensant à lui… Il leur aurait laissé la vie sauve… »

Thranduil jeta un regard vers ses beaux-frères et son beau-père. Puis se détourna et regarda le prince, qui lui souriait d'un air bienveillant.

« Votre beauté n'a d'égal que votre gentillesse… Venez. Le roi, mon père, a hâte de rencontrer l'élu de mon cœur. Et votre père sera également ravi de vous revoir. »

* * *

Une fois au palais, Thranduil eut droit de prendre un bain, et de revêtir des vêtements propres, avant de se présenter devant les portes de la salle du trône. Elrond l'y attendait, changer et propre lui aussi. Il lui sourit en le voyant, et Thranduil rougit.

« Vous êtes magnifiques, Thranduil… »

« Bien moins que vous, votre Altesse… »

Elrond lui tendit son bras, que Thranduil prit, et ils poussèrent les portes ensemble. Ils s'avancèrent, et Thranduil ne put fixer autre chose que son père. Oropher, le reconnaissant, blêmit et mit une main à sa bouche. Puis il se précipita vers lui. Thranduil lâcha Elrond pour courir la petite distance qui le séparait de son père, et se jeta dans ses bras en se remettant à pleurer. Oropher le cajola un long moment, sous le regard éberlué de Gil-Galad, qui finit par toussoter pour demander des explications. Oropher présenta son fils comme il le faut au roi, et Thranduil, d'une voix hésitante, raconta ce qu'il avait subi pendant quatre ans. Elrond termina par raconter que le fils d'Oropher avait laissé la vie sauve à ses tortionnaires, bien qu'ils l'aient séquestré pendant des années. Oropher avait les yeux brillants de fierté, mais surtout un air désolé d'avoir abandonné son fils à un tel supplice. Une fois encore, Thranduil pardonna avec le sourire.

Il passa ensuite la fin d'après-midi et la soirée à parler avec son père. Puis, une fois le repas passé, où, depuis de longues années, Thranduil put enfin manger à sa faim, le jeune blond alla se balader dans les jardins, seul. Pas si seul. Il fut rapidement rejoint par le prince Elrond, qui lui prit la main.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, après toutes ces émotions ? », demanda Elrond.

« Etrangement calme… Je n'ai jamais été aussi serein de ma vie, je crois… Et c'est grâce à vous. », lui répondit Thranduil avec un petite sourire.

« Non. C'est grâce à vous. Vous êtes venu à ce bal, et vous m'avez ensorcelé. », dit Elrond en lui rendant son sourire.

« Si on m'avait dit que c'était le prince qui me faisait danser… », le sourire de Thranduil s'élargit un petit peu.

« Qu'auriez-vous fait ? », demanda Elrond d'un air curieux, alors que les pommettes de Thranduil devenaient encore plus rouges.

« Je vous aurais embrassé bien plus tôt… »

Elrond le regarda en souriant. Il se pencha alors vers lui, posant une délicate main sur sa joue, et, alors qu'ils fermaient tous les deux leurs yeux tandis que leurs lèvres se rencontraient enfin dans un baiser doux et calme, la première neige se mit à tomber.

* * *

En vrai j'adore Kili, Fili et Thorin. Détrompez-vous.

N'hésitez-pas à laisser une review, c'est toujours plaisant d'avoir des retours !

À bientôt j'espère !


End file.
